1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light assemblies and more particularly to a high power light which can be used as a spot light, flood light, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spot lights and flood lights are commonly used in motion picture, television and theater work. Such lights are generally of high power and generate considerable heat. Thus, good ventilation is essential to avoid a fire hazard, damage to the equipment or burn injuries to operating personnel. In order to provide efficient use of the light energy generated by the light unit, it is important that the housing permit a minimum amount of light to inadvertently escape from such housing(i.e. except from the light emitting lens of the equipment). This presents a distinct ventillation problem.
Most prior art high power light assemblies have apertures or slots which are located in the front, rear and sometimes the side walls of the light unit housing. Typical prior art units of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 204,796, 260,300, 276,559, and 286,578. Such prior art units to some degree or the other sacrifice ventillation in the interests of minimizing the escape of light from the housing.